k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Kushina
Homura |status = Active |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |relatives = |aura = |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Yui Horie }} is a member of Homura and is currently the group's youngest member. Appearance Anna is a short, pale-skinned girl with long, white hair and reddish purple eyes. She wears an outfit very reminiscent of Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion, consisting of a black and red dress. Her dress contains many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves; there is also a space for her to place her red marble in. Over her shoulders, Anna wears a matching, also multiple layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on her waist over the bottom portion of her dress. Anna wears long white stockings underneath and red Mary Jane's. She completes her outfit with multiple ribbons for accessories, with one being tied over her hair, and a miniature top hat on the left side of her head. Personality Anna is very quiet and shy compared to her louder, more eccentric Homura members. In addition, she rarely expresses much emotion nor does she actively participate in the gang-like activities of Homura, due to her young age and status as the sole female in the group; however, she is not unwilling to tag along and cooperate if necessary. History Anna was in Mikoto's room when Shōhei Akagi was brought forth to begin his inauguration. She frightened him with her appearance and then proceeded to call him "boring". Afterwards, she walked away.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 12-13 Days later, when being fed ice cream, Anna listened as Bandō explained his resentment towards Shōhei. Yata commented that he was getting angry over petty reasons and that it was insignificant, something Anna agreed with. Totsuka then asked if she'd like seconds, which Anna responded to in the affirmative. Later on, using her red marble to read the thoughts of Bandō and Totsuka, Anna learned of the dilemma with Shōhei. She then told Mikoto about them.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 31-33K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 43 She would then accompany the rest of Homura to a warehouse which the Rakshasa, a group of drug dealers, Shōhei and Bandō were in.K Anime: Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Near the beginning of spring, Anna went out with her fellow Homura to play baseball, though instead of participating, she watched quietly from the sidelines.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 During the game, she peered into one of her red marbles and said to Chitose that "a certain person was so sad", adding afterwards that he should try not to die.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 5 On the day that Eric was brought to the headquarters, she and Mikoto were present when meeting him.K Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 Several days later, after Mikoto unintentionally burned part of the building, Anna stood with her fellow Clansmen, watching Izumo lecture him. Meanwhile, Anna eyed Totsuka in the corner.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 33-34 Plot Anna accompanies her group, Homura, on their "interrogation" of one of the city's gang leaders, who happens to reside in a hotel suite. She is paired up with Mikoto. They arrive at the hotel suite not long after the others finish the preparations; afterwards, Anna begins to do her mind-reading on the gang leader, using her red marble as a sort of "link". However, she is unable to find any sort of valued information from the man, disappointing the others; with that, they leave.K Anime: Episode 1 The group head to the building's lobby, where they are confronted by SCEPTER4, quickly initiating in battle with them. Anna is the only one who does not participate. This is the same for their next pursuit of a male teenager who closely resembles their target. Although she doesn't participate in the pursuit, she joins some of her fellow members to a street in the city, where one of their group vehicles is parked. Atop one of their vans, Anna uses a map and four of her marbles to locate Yashiro Isana, allowing Izumo to send a call out to the others in their group to go look in the specified area.K Anime: Episode 2 Back in the HOMURA bar, Anna continues to use her abilities to locate Yashiro, albeit more lazily. She is quiet when Yata and Rikio start fighting, as well as when Izumo explains to them why Mikoto turned himself in. Anna does comment that Izumo was lying when he said that he trusted Yata.K Anime: Episode 3 The following afternoon, she uses her abilities to fully locate Yashiro. She pinpoints him on Ashinaka High School.K Anime: Episode 4 Powers & Abilities Mind-Reading: With the use of her red marble, Anna has gained the ability to delve into one's mind, thus being able to read their inner thoughts. Location Identification: Using four of her marbles on a map of the city, while concentrating Anna is able to locate multiple people. Equipment Red Marbles: Anna's main items are crystal, red marbles, which she often tucks away in her dress pockets. She currently has at least four in her possession. *'Color Sight': While looking through her marble, Anna is granted the capacity to see color, thus briefly overcoming her own inability to see such a spectrum. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Homura